Naruto in Fablehaven
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto is pulled into the Fablehaven dimension along with Yugito, now can they help Kendra and Seth stop the Evening Star from opening the demon prison Zzyzx and destroying the world? with Naruto anything's possible. Rated M for safety.


**Hay guy's I had this idea floating around in my head and though I would but it up to see what people though of it I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Bijuu/Demon/Dragon/powerful Magical Figure"**

**I do not own Naruto or Fablehaven **

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window of the SUV he was sitting as the Sorenson family drove towards the house of the Stan Sorenson, who would be watching him, Yugito, Kendra, and Seth while their parents went on a four week cruise.

It had been five years since him and Yugito had arrived in the dimension they were in. During the last year of his training trip with the old pervert Jiraiya, they had gone to Kumo in order for Naruto to gain control over Kyubi as well as learn some lightning jutsu and practice the Hiraishin, after Jiraiya told him about his parents. After gaining control of Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune, thanks to some help from Killer Bee, the Hachibi Jinchurikki, and Yugito Nii, the Nibi Jinchurikki, Naruto was practicing the Hiraishin, while Yugito observed him, before two Akatsuki members, Itachi and Hidan, appeared, trying to capture them.

Seeing that they had no real chance of winning when Yugito was knocked out, Naruto grabbed her and attempted the Hiraishin, with Itachi grabbing onto him before they left and attempting to pull them into a Kamui.

Because of the combination of the two space-time ninjutsu, the three were flung into a different dimension, Yugito and Naruto both completely absorbing Kyubi and Nibi's powers, turning them into the new Kyubi and Nibi while the originals became voices in their heads, giving them advice. Before they excited the dimensional portal, Itachi, who had died because of the pressure on his body, split vertically in half, each half being absorbed by the two, giving them his Sharingan and knowledge of jutsu.

When they two had come out of the dimensional portal, their bodies had been reduced to that of ten year olds, as the landed in the back yard of the Sorenson's house before passing out.

Once they had woken up, both had told the Sorenson's a fake story about being orphans and running away from a foster home. After words the Sorenson's had adopted the two into their family without any further questions.

Over the next five years, the two had learnt as much as they could about their new world, using the shadow clone jutsu, they were both happy they could still use jutsu, but pissed that they had to work on chakra control again, not to mention puberty. They also learnt that a little about the things that normal people couldn't see, such a Fairy's and Brownies, they could even understand the language they spoke fluently. Kyubi and Nibi explained that by absorbing their powers and becoming the new Bijuu, they were able to understand any and all language, including that of the magical creatures that live in the dimension they were in.

They were also told about how Jubi use to be the strongest being in the dimension they were in, but due to his cruelty, many other powerful creatures, joined together to banish him to the shinobi world.

Through the Fairy's and other magical creatures around them, they had learnt that the world was more or less governed through magical mean, and that the magical world was hidden away from the rest of the world in order for them to live in peace. They also learnt that there were magical reserves all over the world for many magical creatures to live, without the treats of other creatures or human.

"We're here," Scott, their adopted dad said as the car came to a stop. They were parked in front of an old looking three story house with a barn not too far from it. Recently, Marla's, their adopted mom's, parents had died and while at the funeral, were Naruto and Yugito were introduced to the family. The adults of the family were all going on a cruise set up by Marla's parent's before they died, so Marla had asked Scott's dad to watch the kids while they went on the cruise, which he reluctantly agreed to.

"Well it certainly is big," Yugito said getting out of the SUV and looking around, spotting the fairy's floating around the grounds and the other creatures wondering the edge of the forest.

Suddenly the door to the house opened to reveal three people, the first was a rather old man of about sixty with gray hair and blue eye. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue shirt a brown boots.

The second person was a tall man with dark hair and brown eye. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red and white button up shirt.

The third was a rather old woman with black hair, black eyes and a kind smile. She was wearing an old fashion dress with a white apron.

Nodding their head's in the direction of the three Naruto and Yugito helped Scott and the other man get the bag's out of the car, where Kendra was still sitting, a small nervous look on her face.

Once all of the bags were inside and the parent's gone, Stan, their adopted grandfather, led the four up to the room they were going to be staying in. the room had two beds, with a lot toys in one corner of it, and a chick in a cage. The two shinobi glance at each other with raised eyebrows, they could see Seth, who was twelve staying in here, along with Kendra, who was almost fourteen, but had to wonder where they were staying.

After showing Kendra and Seth to their room and telling them the rules, such as not going into the barn ad woods, using the excuse of lime disease, Stan showed the two shinobi to a room with a bed and dresser in it before closing the door with the three of them inside.

"Before I decide on an rules for you two, I need you to tell me what you are exactly, where you come from, and what your intentions are," he said causing the two to sigh, they knew this was coming.

Glancing at each other they revealed released their tails, nine flowing red fox tail for Naruto and two blazing cat tails from Yugito, along with a pair of ears, which caused Stan to gap at the two.

"I guess we should tell you," Naruto sighed before telling him everything about Kyubi and Nibi, about coming from another dimension, and what they had learnt over the five years in this dimension.

"I see, I had heard legends about the Jubi, but I never put any thought into it, seeing as the magical creatures on the reserve never talked about it," Stan said with a sigh.

"So I guess were going to have to follow the same rules as Kendra and Seth?" Yugito asked the old man.

"No, since you two are older and technically not human, you don't have to follow the same rules as those two, just be careful if you go into the woods, the other creature's will attack and kill if given a reason, and don't tell those two about the magical creature's, let them figure it out for themselves," he said opening the door and walking out before stopping. "Also, since you two are staying in the same room, if you do anything, use protection and please try to keep it down," he smirked at causing two very powerful creatures to blush.

The next morning, while Kendra and Seth were still asleep Naruto and Yugito were following Stan into the basement, which was the prison for the creatures that were either evil or broke a rule.

"So you're saying that your wife Ruth, who is chicken in the gaki's room, was turned into a chicken by Jinn when she tried to wish for cure for Dale's brother who was cursed somehow?" Yugito asked clarifying what Stan had told them at breakfast when they asked for the truth about the chicken, sensing something strange about it.

"Yes, Dale's brother Warren as sent here by a secret society created to help keep the magical creatures form being discovered by the rest of the world," he said with a sigh. "The society he is part of, me and Ruth as well, is call the Knights of the Dawn, we are in a sort if war with a group known as the Evening Star."

Both shinobi looked at each other with raised eyebrows, if they were going to join a secret war they needed all the information they could get.

"The Knights of the Dawn sent Warren here to search for one of five key hidden on the five biggest preserves all over the world," he said getting raised eyebrows from the two. "These key's by themselves are nothing more than powerful artifacts, but together, can be used to open Zzyzx, a demon prison used to lock up the strongest demons around, nowhere close to the strength of Jubi but more powerful than any demon currently on earth."

This got their attention even more, along with Kyubi and Nibi's, a prison made to hold back hordes of demons, none as strong as Jubi, and by extinction themselves, but each very strong, and a group was planning to find these keys to release them, this could be fun.

"So why are you trusting us, for all you know what we told you was a lie and we could be working for this Evening Star group you told us about?" Naruto asked, causing Stan to stop and look at them.

"I trust you because while you may not be blood related, you are still my grandkids, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to my family," he said seriously before he continued walking, earning a smile from the two. "Besides if I didn't trust you who would look after Kendra and Seth should the world perish?"

"You know what, you're alright in my books old man," Naruto said with a smile as they continued their tour through the dungeons.

**Hello people thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
